


Prom?

by HinaLuvLuvChan



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, Sweet, because I don’t remember exactly the post, but I absolutely adore this little post, i didn’t think about that so PLOT HOLE, i got this from a tumblr post, i just found this and finished it, i think, if the original poster reads this and wants recognition please let me know, lol, or if you’d rather I take it down let me know, super cute, they’re teenagers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaLuvLuvChan/pseuds/HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: Tony forgot to ask Steve to the prom, and hilarity ensues





	Prom?

Steve heard a noise and blearily sat up. He flailed as he fell off the bed and groped around for whatever was making that god-awful sound.

“Steve?” A voice called out from the kitchen. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Peggy, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled as he finally found his phone. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear them and squinted to look at the name. 

“Tony? What are you doing up? I though I put you to bed when I left?”

The voice on the line was way to cheery for how few hours they’d slept. He kept the phone to his ear as he stumbled into the kitchen to see Bucky and Peggy cooking breakfast. She glanced over and motioned to a cup of coffee on the table for him. He almost threw himself down on the table, grabbed the cup and took a couple gulps as he listened.

“Yeah, well, I woke up. Few nightmares, blah blah, no big deal. Anyway, I had an idea and I needed to work on it, wanted to make one myself because all of the ones I found in the stores and online were just not the right look! So I called to check what color your tux was! I need to know so I can make sure that the flowers match, because I for sure am not gonna be the one wearing the corsage, and I know you probably only have one tux, so I’ll make sure that I wear matching colors for yours. I could totally have, like, 10 or 100 made for you but I know you wouldn’t like that, so I figured—“

“Hold up, Tony, what do you mean? Tux? Corsage?” Peggy and Bucky looked up in confusion. 

The voice stopped immediately, and then Tony said, very slowly, “For the prom? I bought us tickets like months ago when they were selling them. You said you wanted to go so I said ok and then I got the tickets right after. Do you not remember this? Are you sick? Did you hit your head and have amnesia? You know, retrograde amnesia is a lot more common than people think. Do I need to take you to a doctor? Do—“

Steve started laughing and Tony immediately stopped talking. Peggy and Bucky put down plates of food, and she topped off his coffee and gave him his own plate.

“Thanks Peg. No, Tony i don’t have amnesia, but I am confused. You never asked me to the prom.”

Silence, and then a whispered, “shit. I forgot to ask you.”

Steve laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair. Bucky and Peggy just ignored him, talking amongst themselves.

“You can ask me now, if you want you know?”

“Yeah,” Tony drawled, “but are you able to? I don’t want to put you on the spot and make it awkward if you already have a date, I mean I know you’re sweet on Peggy, even though you treat me like a cute little muffin that needs to be protected from the world, and that’s cute, but if you ever wanna get her on a date you gotta get to it, and i mean I’m the jealous type but we’re only friends so it’s not like I’m allowed to be jealous anyway—“

Steve almost choked on his coffee. “Wait, wait, Wait!” He cried out, almost flailing his arms mid cough. Bucky and Peggy looked alarmed at him. “What do you mean, sweet on her!?”

Bucky raised his brow and glanced at Peggy who was silently laughing so hard it looked like she might fall off her chair.

There was silence on the line and then a very quiet, hesitant, “...you...don’t...like Peggy?”

Steve rubbed his eyes and sighed. If he couldn’t get it through Tony’s usually genius head soon, he’d be getting a rather large headache. “No Tony, I’m NOT sweet on Peggy. That’s Buck’s job.”

Bucky swiped at him with his fork, and when he wasn’t able to get Steve he went after Steve’s pancakes. Steve grabbed the plate away from his wandering fork, and laughed as Peggy filled Bucky’s plate again and she received a kiss on the cheek for thanks.

“...oh. You would think I’d have known that, considering she’s my cousin...umm...I thought you were? I mean, I remember quite a time that you were mooning over her and seemed quite determined that you were gonna win her affections, and I mean, I thought there was this whole “Bro Code” thing that guys were supposed to follow. I don’t personally understand it very well, considering Rhodey bear has been my only friend for a long time, and we’ve never liked the same people, so I never had to adhere to such a unspoken rule, but as I’ve been learning from people like Clint and Sam, and surprisingly even Bruce, you shouldn’t go after women that your best friend likes because that’s extremely rude or something—“

“Tony! No! There was no “Bro Code” thing going on! Oh my gosh, Tony!” He dashed out of the dining room before he could acknowledge the laughing that the two left behind were doing at his expense.

Getting to his room and closing the door, he sat on his bed and sighed once more. “Tony, there was no Bro Code, because honestly that’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever had to learn about. I asked Peggy out, she told me I was sweet but she wasn’t attracted to me, and then Bucky admitted he’d had a thing for her but never said anything because he didn’t want me to get mad at him. I accepted that Peggy wasn’t attracted to me, so I tried hooking her up with Bucky. They hit it off really well, and I was happy for them. Peggy’s been hanging out a lot over here, but I don’t think they’ve really made it public yet.”

“Oh. Ok. So if you come with me you won’t be breaking any fair maidens hearts?”

Steve laughed. “No, Tony. There won’t be any maidens attacking you with torches and pitchforks. But I am curious about this statement you made about being jealous?”

Tony almost squawked on the other line. “I never said I was jealous! How did you get this ridiculous notion that I would be jealous about a girl you bring to prom! I’ve never said anything about any past instances or even ALLUDED to this notion! How dare you—“

“Tony,” Steve almost purred. “You said that you were the jealous type. Don’t avoid this topic. Do I have a reason to think you’d be jealous of me of all people...?” You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Well, I mean, there’s no reason for you to think... I mean WHY would I be jealous when obviously you just think of me as a friend. I like to think of you as my best friend, but don’t you ever tell Rhodey that or he’ll kill both of us, and not in a nice way, we’re gonna probably wish we were dead to be honest, and I don’t think it’d be good PR—“

“Tony. I’d be happy to go to Prom with you, and not as just friends. I like you, a lot, and I think you like me too.”

There was silence on the phone. It was almost unbearable how long it was. He was just about to say something when he heard, “...as More than friends?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah. I’d like to go as more than friends. If you want to.”

“You...sure? I mean... I know you can have almost anyone you want... Are you sure you wanna go...with me?”

“I’d love to go with you, Tony. There’s no one else I’d rather go with.”

“Oh.” He could almost hear the blush over the phone. “...I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this was based on a tumblr post. If the original poster sees that and would like recognition, or even for me to take it down, please let me know.


End file.
